Lighting system designers have only recently incorporated highly luminous light emitting diodes into conventional lighting systems. Advances in the luminosity of LEDs and white light emitting LEDs will permit large scale applications of LEDs in replacement of other conventional light sources. Light emitting diodes provide advantages over previous incandescent and other types of lighting systems due to improved power conservation and reliability. In the context of decorative lighting system, LEDs permit more latitude of control over the decorative product solutions by permitting communication with LEDs through control systems.
Applications of LEDs in decorative lighting systems have progressed slowly and incorporate minimal controls over the LEDs to control only a few dynamic effects. Some prior art systems have incorporated traditional lighting system protocols, such as used for stage lighting, etc., to control LED dynamic effects. These controls, however, were designed for conventional systems and are therefore less robust for controlling LEDs. Because LEDs permit a greater dynamic range of control, there is a need in the art for control of LEDs for decorative lighting applications with greater latitude of dynamic control.